The anion exchange resin comprising divalent hydrophobic groups being composed of one aromatic ring, or being composed of a plurality of aromatic rings which are connected to each other via a divalent hydrocarbon group, a divalent silicon-containing group, a divalent nitrogen-containing group, a divalent phosphorus-containing group, a divalent oxygen-containing group, a divalent sulfur-containing group, or carbon-carbon bond; divalent hydrophilic groups being composed of one aromatic ring, or being composed of a plurality of aromatic rings which are connected to each other via a divalent hydrocarbon group, a divalent silicon-containing group, a divalent nitrogen-containing group, a divalent phosphorus-containing group, a divalent oxygen-containing group, a divalent sulfur-containing group, or carbon-carbon bond, the aromatic ring or at least one of the aromatic rings having an anion exchange group; and a divalent fluorine-containing group having a predetermined structure; wherein the divalent hydrophobic groups are connected to each other via ether bond, thioether bond, or carbon-carbon bond to form a hydrophobic unit; wherein the divalent hydrophilic groups are connected to each other via ether bond, thioether bond, or carbon-carbon bond to form a hydrophilic unit; wherein the hydrophobic unit and the hydrophilic unit are connected via ether bond, thioether bond, or carbon-carbon bond; and wherein the divalent fluorine-containing group are connected via ether bond, thioether bond, a carbon-silicon bond, or carbon-carbon bond in the main chain of the hydrophobic unit and/or the hydrophilic unit is known (Patent Document 1).